


We Had the World

by cumaliciouslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Ending, set on the boys break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumaliciouslarry/pseuds/cumaliciouslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought they had the world. But for Louis, maybe that was too much. </p><p>Loosely based off the AU: Harry proposes to save their relationship, but Louis tells him he doesn't feel the same as five years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Had the World

 

Harry doesn’t know when it all stopped. When the touches stopped feeling warm. When the sex stopped feeling like love. When their home stopped feeling like a home. It all happened so fast that Harry couldn’t keep up. He’s shaken to his core. 

 

His love for Louis has always been prominent and loud. It was blinding and so so loud. It’s bright lights and clear skies. His love for Louis fills him whole, it’s almost too much. And Harry thought the feeling was mutual- and maybe it was in the beginning. Because the roaming hands never stopped and the adrenaline they felt when they consumed one another was always there. The hushed  _ i love you _ s and rushed handjobs before shows were always there. It was almost an  _ adventure _ . 

 

And Harry truly believed they could have had the world. They grew older and stronger. They grew and thing’s got harder, but it was always okay because they were  _ together _ . The more their life was smeared on tabloids, the more the stress was there. Harry thought they were  _ okay _ . Harry knew it would get hard, but they had the  _ world _ . The gentle touches were still there and the declarations of love were still there. But now they were accompanied with yelling and fighting and bitterness that followed them around like a cloud. There was glasses thrown at walls and almost always a Harry sobbing in an empty bed. 

 

Things kept getting harder, but they expressed their feelings through their music. They showed their love through the stories inked in their skin. At night, when Harry watches the movement of Louis’ back as he breathes, he’ll run his fingers gently down his arm. And he’ll almost always get away with quiet tears when Louis cringes away from his touch. He doesn’t know what to do. It’s only ever getting harder.

 

Harry will watch the drink in his glass, but never drink. His bandmates will all sing from the living room, cheer with the guests. He will sit and pretend that his heart isn’t aching and Louis is coming in to make sure he is alright. He knows Louis loves him, he knows that he will check up on him eventually because he _cares_ god damn it; they’re in love, how could he not? But he waits all night and the only people who come into the kitchen are oblivious and congratulate him on the album, grab a drink, and rush back to the music. His hands will itch and he’ll cave to his instincts. So Harry stalks out of the house without a look back. His hands shake as he dials a number and he waits for an answer. He doesn’t know what he expects, but he’s surprised when the voice answers. When it does, he sobs.  _ Zayn _ . 

 

Harry doesn’t know when being in Zayn’s home became acceptable, but it is now. He know’s that if Louis found out, it would bring hell. Harry had even been angry when Zayn left. He had been Louis’ best friend, but in addition to that, he’d been  _ Harry’s _ best friend. He’d left though and Harry will never forgive him for that. For leaving him to deal with the bitterness and cold nights on his own. For leaving him to deal with the pain and stress. Maybe Harry is only bitter because Zayn got away from it all. Because Zayn is now living a life he’s always wanted; is now having his life fall into place when Harry’s is now falling apart. Zayn lets Harry cry and punch his chest and blame him. Harry needs someone to blame. Come morning time, Harry kisses Zayn cheek and apologizes. Then he let’s Gigi drive him home. 

 

Harry doesn’t know what he expects when he gets home, but it isn’t a spotless house. It isn’t to all the picture frames on the wall to be in a box by the entrance and it isn’t to three suitcases by the foot of the bed. It isn’t to a disheveled looking Louis pulling shirts from the closet and throwing them into a bag. But it all hits him at once and he realizes they don’t have the world anymore. He doesn’t know what to do, but he stumbles forward and grips Louis’ arms. Louis fights and yells to  _ let him the hell go.  _ But Harry cries and yells back because  _ they’re in love. _ But Louis shakes his head and tells him they can’t go on anymore because  _ it’s too hard, Harry.  _ And Harry knows he’s lost his world, he can’t get him back. 

 

Harry doesn’t understand why this is happening. They were meant to fight. They were meant to hold on. He watches the cold blank expression on Louis’ face and he doesn’t understand. He’s scrambling for something- anything to hold onto. 

 

_ Louis, please. We love each other. Shouldn’t that be enough? Stay, we can figure it out. _

 

Harry is panicking and Louis ignores him. Shoving more of his belongings into bags. Harry watches as Louis opens Harry’s drawer and pauses. His entire body goes tense, his hands shake as he takes out a small black box. When Harry catches sight of it his body deflates and his legs give out. He hits the floor and his sobs are the only sound in the room. 

 

_ Harry.  _

 

_ I love you, Louis. We were supposed to get married, start a family, be happy.  _

 

_ Harry.  _

 

_ I was going to propose. I thought- God. I thought it would make you see how much I love you. How much I’m willing to try.  _

 

Louis doesn’t say anything, but Harry knows. There’s nothing left to be said, nothing left to be done. Louis situates himself on the floor in front of Harry. He places the box in Harry’s hand and shakes his head. 

 

_ It’s too hard. Love should never be this hard. Five years is a long time and I’m glad to have spent them with you.  _

 

Harry always knew from the moment he was put into a band with Louis, that he’d found the one. It was never a question. It had been so easy. Now, he’s alone and the rooms are too quiet and his head is not. The one is gone, he left him. He doesn’t remember a life before Louis. 

He has to learn to live with a gaping hole in his heart. It had gotten too hard. And Harry wasn’t enough for Louis to stay. It had been easier to give in to an image. It had been easier to let them go. Harry had to learn how to say that he will never be enough. He doesn’t sleep, but it’s okay. He doesn't eat, but it's okay. Liam makes sure he calls Harry to tell him that Louis is happy. Louis is happier than he was with Harry because there is no more hiding. There is no more lying and pretending and hurting. 

 

So Harry thanks every God that they’re on break. He doesn’t leave his house. He barely gets up to use the bathroom. No one worries because everyone is on their own break. Niall calls once in awhile to speak of all the places he’s visited so far. Liam texts him updates of his and Louis’ adventures.

 

When Harry firsts sees the picture of Louis and Danielle, he thinks it’s a stunt. But then Liam tells him that Louis is genuinely happy with her. She’s the first girl he’s met and liked himself instead of through a pr stunt. Harry is happy because how easy that must be. To have met a pretty girl. A pretty girl he can take out in public and not have to worry about anything. 

 

The first time anyone begins to worry is when Harry’s mother calls Louis to ask about her son’s whereabouts. Louis informs her that they have broken up, so he honestly has no clue. When Anne tells him Harry hasn't answered any of her 50 calls, Liam calls Harry. He doesn't the first, second, or third time. Niall calls Harry, but gets no answer either. The boys don’t know what to do, but resort in asking Zayn. Liam contacts him, but Zayn says the last time he talked to him was the night before Louis and him split. 

 

The boys worry. All four of them are in LA, but Liam and Zayn are on the first flight to London. Louis can’t seem to make himself leave. He knows Harry is most likely just moping; he knows his tendencies. So when Louis gets the call, he’s having dinner with Danielle. He ignores it, pays attention to the beautiful girl he’s got in front of him. He takes her home, turns off his phone, and lets her have her way with him. 

 

The banging on the door the next day startles both him and Danielle. He kisses her cheek before making his way slowly to the door. When he opens it, his heart drops. Niall is standing in front of him with tears in his eyes. 

 

_ He’s gone, Lou.  _

 

The first time Louis met Harry he knew he was the one. His green eyes and bouncy curls drew him in immediately. It scared Louis to feel a love as strong as the one he felt for Harry. Then over the years, it felt almost tiring to have a love that strong. To constantly have to hide a burning desire. It was stressful and Louis thought he had to let it go. He thought it would be easier and it was in some ways. But he will never regret anything more than the day he let go.

 

His hands hold a note. 

  
_ We had the world, but it was just too hard. _

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, so if there are any mistakes please feel free tell me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
